


when we met it was enchanted

by dyspholic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, happy christmas maxwell, i wrote this at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyspholic/pseuds/dyspholic
Summary: Keith wasn't having a good day.Lance makes it worse. (Keith, Lance, an unhelpful Pidge and an enchanted closet)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamistar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamistar/gifts).



Keith scrawled messily onto the parchment, his hand stained with ink. He shouldn't have left the essay for today. _Fifth-grade charms are hard,_ he thought, sighing internally.

"Apparently," Allura said from across the table, one perfect eyebrow raised, "your boyfriend is up to his tricks again."

"He's not my boyfriend," Keith replied instinctively, raising his head and glaring at her. "What did Lance do?" 

"You didn't know?" she snorted, the food in her mouth flying across the table and right into Keith's face.

"He's saying that you have a crush on me," Shiro put in. "Which, obviously, for me, as both a taken man and the friend of your closeted gay ass, is very concerned about the reason behind it."

"That. Little. Shit," Keith growled, slamming his hands onto the table. "He's such a typical Gryffindor. A fucking dickwad." 

He swept his books, scattered across the surface of the table, into his bag.

"He's a dick," Keith muttered as he stood up, the two lovebirds snickering at him. "An aggravating, obnoxious, adorab-"

(He tried not to think about his almost slip-up as he aggressively stomps away.)

Of course, since he had offended whoever controlled his fate, Keith ended up in the library. Normally, it wouldn't be a problem, but this time—

"Mullet man!" Lance's bright voice greeted him the moment he pushed the door open.

Nope. Definitely not a good day.

"McClain," he grunted, slamming his bag down. "Can I talk to you outside?"

The other boy shrugged and strolled over, black and red robes swishing.

They barely made it out of the library before Keith was pushing Lance against the wall. 

"You told everyone I _liked_ Shiro?" he snarled. "Just because you know that I'm gay doesn't mean you could tell everyone. And he's dating Allura!" 

"It was a dare." Lance looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry." 

"You should be." Keith poked his chest, ignoring Lance's flushed cheeks as he leans in. "I don't want my sexuality broadcasted across Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry," Lance repeated, going slightly crossed-eyed as he stared up at Keith. 

"I'm not forgiving you for that. You're an asshole," Keith grunted, jabbing the brown-haired boy with the tip of his wand before turning around and walking away. 

-

"He hates me," Lance pouted, draping himself over his very comfortable human-pillow best friend.

"Seems like he's a bit rude." Hunk gave him a sympathetic pat on the head. 

Pidge pushed their glasses up, eyes owlish under the thick lenses. "Your crush on him isn't helping. You'd be thinking about revenge if it wasn't Keith."

"What?" Lance yelped. "No, I just- I'm being nice! Now I'm not. Being nice that is. I'll get him to notice me. For revenge."

He grabbed a piece of spare parchment and quill, pointedly scribbling 'Plan To Get Revenge And Attention From Keith Kogane' onto it. (He underlined the title a few times for good measure.) 

"There." He slammed the quill down, grimacing slightly as the ink on the tip splattered onto his arm. "I'm starting to plan."

His friends sighed, exchanging a look.

-

Two hours later, Lance was finished. Mostly. 

"So we lock Keith and Shiro inside an enchanted metal closet?" Hunk peered at the piece of paper, squinting warily. Or maybe it was just Lance's terrible handwriting.

"Yep." Lance nodded proudly, snapping a rubber band against his wrist. "The only way to get out is to make out. Or wait 24 hours inside." 

"This is the worst-"

"I'll do it!" Pidge exclaimed, an evil glint in their eyes. "You're bad at enchanting things right? I'm a Ravenclaw, I should be able to do it."

"Perfect!" Lance crowed happily.

-

Keith was very, very, very suspicious about that little scrap of paper on his bedside table. 

 

_Meet me next to the portrait of Knight Daniel and Lady Fiona, midnight. -P_

 

Nothing to worry about. Totally. Why was he doing this? 

Keith stood by the picture, tapping his foot impatiently against the wooden floor as he waited.

The grandfather clock chimed, signalling midnight.

Everything went dark grey. And dusty. His heart pounded as he fumbled for his wand.

There was something sharp digging into his side. A knee? Experimentally, he touched the warm skin.

"SHIT!" A voice screamed explosively. Keith startled and backed away, crashing into what seemed to be a metal surface.

_"Lumos."_

Keith blinked, the sudden brightness too much to take in. 

"Lance?" He gasped when he saw the brown-haired boy's face, as shocked as his own. "Why-"

"I may or may not have made a very big mistake, involving you, Pidge, and the closet we are trapped in this very moment," Lance sighed, looking mournfully at the wall to him.

Keith groaned, shifting until his elbow dug into Lance's side instead. 

It was going to be a long day.

-

It had been exactly two minutes and forty-eight seconds and it wasn't going well. 

"It's so hot in here." Lance complained, gesturing at their tangled limbs. "I can't breathe." 

"Well, you're the one responsible," Keith muttered, his mood souring as the back of his neck grew damp with sweat. 

Conveniently, he saw Lance's rubber band around his wrist. 

"Tie me up, Lance," he said. 

Lance spluttered.

"I meant, tie my hair up." Keith blushed. "Typo." 

"This is a verbal conversation," came Lance's muffled reply.

"Do it. Just do it!" Keith gritted, trying to keep himself from screaming in frustration, internally cursing whoever created teenage hormones and accidental innuendos. 

Lance sighed, but started to comb Keith's hair into a ponytail with his fingers. (Keith caught himself from leaning into his warm touch.)

-

It had been two hours and twelve minutes, and Keith was getting impatient. 

"How long does one get out of this situation?" he prodded Lance with a finger.

Lance slammed his face into his palms. _"Wehavetokiss,"_ he mumbled.

"What?" Keith was certain that he had somehow developed a hearing problem within seconds. 

"You. Me," Lance said, his tongue darting out and wetting his lips, "Make out."

Keith pressed his back against the wall as far as he could. 

"Uh," he faltered.

"Or stay trapped," Lance breathed out, a strange look in his eye. "Please? It's just one time. I should’ve thought about ventilation problems before. Wouldn’t want you to suffocate- maybe just a little bit, but I think I might be dying too. _Just let me out._ "

"I- I don't know." Keith closed his eyes and dropped his head on Lance’s shoulder, missing the flash of disappointment that appeared on the other boy's face. "I don't think I can."

"It's not like I broke apart your OTP." Lance nudged him. 

"You kind of did. I don't want to make out with you just once."

He looked up to see Lance, who apparently had been stunned to silence. 

"Pretend I never said that?" He suggested, flushing crimson. He didn't know what would be more awkward, being trapped in here for a lifetime with Lance or kissing him right after a (one-sided) confession. 

"About that..." Lance's gaze trailed down his face and lingered on his lips, "What if I said I want to do this more than once?"

"Um," Keith said. His best sentence yet. _Bravo, Keith._

Lance inched closer.

"Okay," he finally managed to whisper.

Keith wrapped his hands around the brown-haired boy's waist and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

"You taste like coffee." Lance pulled away and laughed. "Or mocha. Maybe I should check again." 

"Definitely," Keith smiled, leaning back in. 

(He ignored the clang of metal as the door of the closet fell away.)

-

Pidge spat out their food the moment they saw Lance strolling into the Great Hall, holding Keith's hand.

"Three... hours..." they wheezed, clutching their sides, "Lance couldn't even hold out for three hours." 

"I thought we had no other way out?" Keith frowned.

"About that, Keithy boy," Pidge said gleefully. "Lance may have been slightly too desperate and smitten with you."

"I may or may not have forgotten to mention that we would be out within 24 hours?" Lance mumbled.

"That's…" Keith grinned, "That's so Lance."

He pulled Lance down to plant a kiss on the corner of his mouth, much to the disgust of Pidge, who swatted them on the arm and told them to get a room.

He was wrong. 

This was turning out to be the best day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Voltron Secret Santa 2k16. Happy Christmas everyone!


End file.
